


Ah, Tam! ah, Tam! thou'll get thy fairin'!

by Irusu



Category: Tam o' Shanter - Robert Burns
Genre: 3D render+overpainting, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Honestly i'm kinda on Nannie's side here, Tam is rather a jerk, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: It's always the same: you're out partying with your squad, showing off your new outfit, and some asshat has to ruin it for everyone by making it all about him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Ah, Tam! ah, Tam! thou'll get thy fairin'!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verecunda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/gifts).



  


[A slightly larger version](https://ao3.pictures/other/TamOShanter-1200px.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone unfamiliar with it, here's Robert Burn's poem [Tam o' Shanter](http://www.robertburns.org.uk/Assets/Poems_Songs/tamoshanter.htm), in both Scots and English, for your delectation. It's not long--you should definitely read it!
> 
> \--
> 
> Done with a [3D render](https://ao3.pictures/other/TamOShanter-render.jpg), a couple of photos and other overlays, and a bunch of overpainting. My poor computer--it's a pretty robust system, but this was the most complex render (the number of different elements, plus the lighting) I've made it do yet! But it soldiered through like a champ. (And yes, that's a giant coin standing in as Tam's bonnet! It was the only flattish round prop I could find in my collection.) I'd have liked to make the clothing a bit more historical, but alas, I am stuck with the assets I've got (there's not a lot of affordable and decent period clothing available), and I couldn't face doing the amount of overpainting required.
> 
> It was rather fun to make a bunch of creepy witches. There might have been more if I hadn't realized that I needed to actually do the rest of the image instead of making creepy witches for days. And the more I thought about the poem, barring that whole devil-worshiping thing, the more I understood Nannie--there's always That Guy who shows up to the party uninvited and spoils the mood, isn't there? 
> 
> Hope you like it!


End file.
